My Aching Heart
by LunarGodess
Summary: Harry Potter has a lover that no-one suspected and together they will bring the light down. Rated M for violence and mature themes. See full warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Harry Potter has a lover that no-one expected.

**Pairing:**Voldemort/Harry

**Warnings:** Slash! Light Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Evil Harry, Nice-ish Voldemort, Swearing, Heavy Violence and mentions of rape. You have been warned!

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing the characters.

* * *

My first Voldemort/Harry Fanfiction.

Enjoy!

* * *

_"Just do it boy!" Shouted Vernon as he twisted the poor boy's arm back behind his head and dislocated the shoulder, Harry cried out in pain and Vernon clamped his hand over his nephew's mouth, "Shut up or your Aunt will hear us, now get on your hands and knees and do as i asked! I won't ask again!" Vernon growled. Harry complied and soon felt a harsh, ripping sensation as his own uncle entered him from behind, he woke up screaming..._

"What is it!" his lover asked in exasperation, this was the third night this week that the teen had woken up screaming.

"It...It was nothing...It was just a nightmare" Harry whispered between heavy breaths. "

"Oh, come now love, it's alright now. You're safe with me." Voldemort said lovingly, stroking one of Harry's pale cheeks and tucking a strand of hair behind the teen's ear.

Harry smiled up at Voldemort, "Yeah..." he said, "I know"

* * *

Okay, so this is barely an excuse for a chapter but at least it set the story and gave you an idea of what's to come.

**Chapter 2: **We find out what that nightmare was all about and what's happened to the rest of the magical world now that Harry and Voldemort are seeing each other.

Untill next time,

Adieu,

LunarGodess


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Harry Potter has a lover that no-one expected.

**Pairing:**Voldemort/Harry

**Warnings:** Slash! Light Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Evil Harry, Nice-ish Voldemort, Swearing, Heavy Violence and mentions of rape. You have been warned!

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing the characters.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter! I guess this proves that I can start a fanfic without just giving up, which reminds me: To all my wolf's Rain fic readers, I don't know when the next update will be because right now I'm lacking some _serious_ inspiration. And so without further ado...

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry Potter lay in his bed or rather his lover's bed, He had spent so many nights in it now that it felt as though it were his own. If only it were but alas not because Dumbledore had done his best to keep Harry and his soulmate apart ever since the teen was born and know, although they had finally found each other and confessed their true feelings for each other, Harry was still forced to go to that school every single day, put on a fake mask of utmost happiness and he had to act like the light's perfect little angel that was going to fix everything and kill the dark lord even though that couldn't be any further from the truth.

Dumbledore had faked the prophecy, both Harry and Voldemort knew that, but they both knew that they had to play along without raising suspicion, so every now and again, Voldemort and Harry would plan a small raid together just so that Dumbledore, or "Dumblefuck" as Voldemort called him, would not get too suspicious. And of course, none of Voldemort's follower's were to know about him, not yet at least. Voldemort planned to introduce him to them soon though.

Harry reached out a hand sleepily, trying to find said lover but when he realised that the man had already got up for work, he sat up and checked the time.

"You bastard, you let me sleep in." said Harry in annoyance as he rushed past Voldemort on his way to the door so he co

* * *

uld apparate to Hogwarts's, "Dumbledore is going to skin me alive, this is the third time this month, Tom!"

"Good morning to you to" replied Voldemort sarcastically.

Harry growled low but stopped with a cheeky slap on the butt from a certain dark lord, Harry blushed but said nothing as he took the steps 3 at a time in an attempt to not be as late as he otherwise would have been.

-o-

Harry arrived at Hogwarts only 6 minutes into the first lesson, in any other lesson, he could've gotten away with it, but today's first lesson was potions and Snape still hated Harry, imagine his surprise if he knew that Harry James Potter was dating the Dark Lord of England, his face would be priceless and Harry knew that when it was revealed to the man, he would have to take a picture.

"Good Evening, Potter" greeted Snape sarcastically, "Where are your glasses today? Have you lost them, as well as your sense of time?"

_Oh shit, I must've left them at Tom's, _thought Harry, since his lover had corrected his sight, he kept trying to "lose" the annoying eyeware which made it twice as hard for Harry because he kept having to buy more pairs for school so Dumbledore didn't notice anything suspicious, nosy man.

"I broke them in Quidditch practice, sir" he lied

Snape sneered at him but said nothing more.

-o-

"So what really happened, Harry?" asked Ron at lunch when they were seated in the Great Hall.

"To what?" Harry asked with faked innocence, squinting.

"To your glasses of course, you didn't break them at Quidditch, you had them on afterwards."

"Oh, right" said Harry, "I tripped over Filch's cat and they fell off and smashed but I've got another pair in my trunk" It was true, ever since the second time they had gone 'missing' at Tom's manor, he kept a few pairs spare in his dorm for emergency.

"Oh, okay" said Ron through bites of his lunch, if the mountain of food before him could even be called that, it was more like a banquet on a plate!

-o-

Two hours later, at Riddle Manor, Harry sat in Voldemort's lap while said man went through the plans for the next raid on Hogsmeade.

"When are our deatheaters arriving?" Asked Harry.

"Ours?" Replied Voldemort in mock annoyance.

"Yeah, well, when we finally reveal my presence to them, the deal is that I get an equal half of all your property, including half of your deatheaters".

"Deal? What deal? And besides, they're not arriving for at least another hour yet".

"Hmmm...And when exactly _are_ you planning on revealing that the dark lord has a lover?"

"Well, as you know, I've been waiting for the perfect time to do so and I think that the time had finally come, you shall accompany me on our next raid on Hogsmeade as my lover, Corvus, and don't worry, the plans are for during the summer holidays so as not to inconvenience you and your 'Golden boy' pretence".

"Corvus? What does that mean?"

"It means 'raven' as in the beautiful, raven, colour of your hair"

Harry blushed at this and mumbled a short "thanks" under hus breath.

"No need to be embarrassed, my Corvus, I merely speak the truth" Smiled Voldemort.

Harry smiled back before remembering his summer plans, "What about the Dursley's, I always stay there during the holidays".

"Do not worry, it had been taken care of. Your relatives and Dumblefuck's spy next door have been placed under a rather strong imperio that they will remain under for as long as we need them to".

Harry chuckled at Voldemort's silly, little nickname for Dumbledore and felt better. He leaned against his lover's chest and sighed happily, he couldn't wait for the holidays.

Voldemort smiled, secretly, to himself, remembering the several crucios he had cast on the horrible muggles and the torturous curse of his own making he had placed on the disguisting, fat man, it was designed to make it's victim feel as if they're own blood was made of hot lava! He had also tried out another curse of his own making that he hasn't quite perfected yet which quite literally turned it's victims inside out and back over and over again without letting them die. He knew it was a monstrous curse but he also knew that the man had deserved it for what he had done to Harry, what kind of sick person tries to rape their own nephew, it was a miracle that the man hadn't succeded, or at least Harry hadn't told him so. Voldemort knew that Harry hadn't told him everything yet but would in his own time, all Voldemort knew was that if Vernon had raped Harry...there would be hell to pay!

* * *

Yay! Looooooong chapter. My hand are aching from writing this because I wrote it all in two sittings and the second sitting was two thirds off it, bear in mind that I wrote the last two thirds on my phone with stupid autocorrect mistakes every few seconds! Since when was Akoid anywhere near Ask?!

**Chapter 3:** Harry is introduced to the death eaters just before the raid where he shows the light just how powerful the dark lord's lover can be!

Until next time,

Adieu

LunarGodess


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Harry Potter has a lover that no-one expected.

**Pairings:** Voldemort/Harry

**Warnings: **Slash! Evil Dumbledore. Evil Harry. Nice-ish VVoldemort. Swearing, violence and mentions of rape. You have been warned!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing the characters.

* * *

To say Voldemort was mad was an understatement, the man was beyond livid! Why? Because that bloody whale of a man had confessed EVERYTHING under veritiserum, how DARE he even lay a finger on _his _Harry! Voldemort had to murder a whole muggle village in Wales _just_ to calm down! If he had his way, Harry would never step another foot outside his bed, never mind the manor, but the Dark Lord knew better than anyone how sneaky the boy was, no wonder the hat wanted to put him in Slytherin but that bloody old coot had made it so that anyone of his choice ended up in Gryffindor but that meant that many Gryffindors were natural Slytherins so Harry had no problems making friends. 'Speak of the devil...'

"Look, I swear I was going to tell you" Harry pleaded desperately, he had just come back from the dungeons where he had seen Vernon's mangled corpse alongside a bottle of Veritiserum and put two and two together.

"Save it!" hissed the Dark Lord "I don't want to know, you could've told me anytime!"

"And had you acting like this?!" Harry was on the brink of tears, Tom had never shouted at him before now

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to act then?!" He roared

Harry had had enough, he felt tears streaming down his face and turned away from the Dark Lord, he ran out of the throne room and into the Corridor where he cast a spell to mask his aura before racing away from the manor, he reached the apparition spot and apparated to Hogwarts, he knew it was a stupid move but that was the only place he knew he had friends who cared for him.

Meanwhile, the Dark Lord fell to the floor and for the first time since he became Voldemort', he cried. He curled up on the floor and knew he was broken inside, he needed his Harry and now he was lost.

-O-

"What the-"

"-fuck?"

The Weasley twins were a little more than surprised when Harry James Potter, savior of the light, appeared on George's bed with a loud crack at seven in the morning- crying.

Once they finally got him to calm down a little, they asked him what was wrong, he kept silent and frowned a little thinking what to tellthem.

" Oh, we get it" they chorused and with twin grins they continued, "trouble in paradise"

Harry's surprisemust have been evident as the twins faces lit up, "I think we got it George"

"I think we did, Fred"

Harry had to threaten them with some darker and less 'legal' spells to make sure they promised to tell no-one what he was about to tell them, he'd had enough of secrets. He set up some silencing wards before continuing to tell the twins everything about who he was and what he did.

Once he had finished, he looked worriedly at the two twins as they processed all the information, he would hate to have to kill them. Eventually, the two twins looked at him and his breath hitched in his throat as he waited for a reply.

"Wicked!" They both shouted

Harry shushed them but they said it was fine as everyone else in their dorm had Care of Magical Creatures first thing today at half seven so they were all in the Great Hall having breakfast. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, at least he didn't have to kill them...

-O-

Lucius Malfoy was walking the great halls of Riddle Manor, searching for the Dark Lord when he stumbled across a most peculiar sight, some kind of imposter was dressed as his lord and was sat against the wall...crying? No doubt, it was one of Dumbledore's new recruits that had realised that he was going to die today at the hands of the dark and how right he was, _the_ ever straight faced and stoic man suddenly felt a wave of giddiness as he sent a Crucio flying towards the man, his fun was soon destroyed as he realised that this was no imposter, the Dark Lord sent an Avada Kedavra towards Lucius and the ever dignified man braced himself for his death, wishing a final silent goodbye to his wife and son, he closed his eyes and tensed but to his surprise, the attack never hit.

Voldemort immediately realised who had hit him and was prepared to end him when he realised how suspicious he must have looked and dropped his wand so as to throw off his aim.

Lucius opened one eye cautiously and was surprised to see that the Dark Lord had decided to spare him, he hurriedly let out a string of both thank yous and apologies before bowing and rushing out the door, he had no idea what_ that_ was about and he promptly decided that he probably did not want to know. He rushed to the floo network, threw some of the green powder and said clearly "Malfoy Manor", he wanted to spend some time with his family as he realised how close he had come to losing them.

Meanwhile, the Dark Lord lay stunned on the floor wondering what the hell was happening, his thoughts were mixed and he felt like his head was about to explode when he realised that he _needed_ his Harry and he wasn't going to be all Dark Lordy or get angry until he found his lover again.

-O-

Two hours. It had been TWO HOURS and he was already missing his Tom. He wanted to go back there more than anything else in the world but what if he was still angry? What if he hadn't calmed down? _ What_ if he used one of the unforgiveables on Harry?!_  
_

Harry knew he was letting his mind run away with him but he couldn't stop it, no...he _wouldn't _stop it, he wanted an excuse to not go back, a real excuse, not just because he was scared or embarrased. He sighed, he had made up his mind and told the twins that he was going back.

"Good on ya' Harry" replied Fred

"And good luck" added George

"You'll need it" they said with joking grins

Harry sighed again, he feared they were right but nontheless, he had made up his mind and as Tom always said, he was a stubborn little brat. He threw off the spell that was masking his aura and was about to apparate back to the manor when smoke filled the space around him and strong arms held him from behind, he was about to panic when he felt the aura, Tom's, and he relaxed a little before he realised something and began to panic again.

"Tom, your aura! What if _he_ realises that you're here?"

"Relax, I am using a strong spell to mask it"

"How come I can sense it?"

"Because you are close to me in both body and soul whereas Dumblefuck is not so he will not sense it"

The twins broke out in laughter at the nickname and the Dark Lord was made aware of their presence for the first time, he growled and reached for his wand but Harry put a comforting hand over his and explained that they knew and they were on his side.

"You like doing that don't you?" Asked Voldemort

"Doing what?" Asked Harry

"Turning people evil"

"Are you kidding, we were evil before we'd ever even heard of you-" Started Fred

"-and even better...-" added George

"-We made evil cool!" They chorused

Voldemort looked between the twins as they spoke and when they finished he opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to think of something to say when Harry said:

"My-my, what an attractive lover I have, even though he does look like something akin to a goldfish right now"

Voldemort gave him his death glare while making a long list of ways to 'torture' him later, it was going to be a fun night...

Tbc...

* * *

I know I didn't include the big reveal just yet but this chapter was going on long enough so chapter 4 will be up either later tonight or tomorow, it depends how sleepy I am lol

**Chapter 4: **Harry is revealed to the death-eaters as Corvus and proceeds to go on a raid with his lover.

Until next time,

Adieu,

LunarGodess


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Harry Potter has a lover that no-one expected.

**Pairing:** Voldemort/Harry

**Warnings:** Slash! Light Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Evil Harry, Nice-ish Voldemort, Swearing, Heavy Violence and mentions of rape. You have been warned!

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing the characters.

* * *

I'm soooo sorry! Really, I am! Just my luck that I got my laptop, tablet _and_ phone taken off me before I could get up the next chapter. I'm not even supposed to have them back yet but I snook into my mum's room while she was out and nicked it for a couple of hours writing. So I apologise once agin but here's your next chapter and I'm not really sure when the next one will be up but preferably before new year.

Enjoy!

* * *

Snape's arm began to burn.

The Dark Lord was calling.

He apparated to Riddle Manor faster than you could say Avada Kedavra, he knew what the punishment would be if he was _ever_ late again.

When he arrived in the throne room, he was surprised to say the least. His lord was seated in his usual large brown throne, looking regal as ever or at least he would be if it were not for the fact that there was a teenage boy sitting in his lap. Despite this, the man managed to maintain a stoic expression and the death eaters could tell that he was no less serious than usual so they tried to ignore the teen as they seated themselves at either side of the room.

The teen in question was wearing a mask, not an expression but an actual white mask which covered his eyes and left side of his jaw. It had a silver lining and along this side, it bore a silver snake which appeared to move for each breath the teen took.

As Voldemort called their attention, the teen slid off his lap onto a second throne that had been conjured within seconds by the first. The second throne was slightly smaller but demanded no less respect, it was also white and matched his mask in every way complete with two snakes running up the sides but these ones stayed motionless.

The death eaters gaped for a moment at the teens careless use of wandless magic but regained themselves quickly and turned to their lord.

He cleared his throat and glanced over to the teen who gave him a sheepish grin willing him to continue. As the Dark Lord was about to speak, an outer death eater whose name escaped him, spoke up.

"My lord, won't you tell us why you have allowed this _brat_ to use you as his own personal climbing frame? Have you perhaps been hit by an Imperiatus Curse? If so, then I-"

_"Crucio!_"

Everyone gasped as the teen had just cast an unforgiveable on one of their lords death eaters, one of their own and yet the Dark Lord did nothing about it, in fact he smiled slightly before turning to the figure writhing before him. The teen lifted the Crucio and looked over at voldemort who cast his own Crucio on the death eater. They began to scream, why would there lord do this to them for a simple question? And after she had already been tortured?

The curse was lifted once again and Voldemort spoke.

"_That_ was for coughing blood on my floor! And the reason, the first Crucio was inflicted upon you was for calling my lover a brat"

Everyone in the room turned their gaze to the teen in the second throne who was now smirking, their lord had a lover? And it was this child? Most would've thought that such an age difference would be illegal but it would not be the worst of the Dark Lord's offences and besides, as long as they weren't doing anything too..._intimate_, then they were not technically doing anything wrong.

"Furthermore..." Voldemort continued and drew back the attention of his death eaters, "The fact that you believe that I am too careless and weak to fend of a mere Imperio, proves that you do not belong within my ranks."

The death eater realised what he meant and a look of fear crossed their face which Voldemort drank up, other people's fear and pain were his pleasure.

Voldemort decided that this meeting had gone on long enough and decided to wrap it up.

"It is time to leave now as I believe that the order need their information from Severus" He sent s letter towards the potions proffeser with his wand containing some details about a raid he had ordered some of his lower death eaters to do on a muggle village, it didn't matter if they were killed or questioned as they knew little of his main plans. "If you would leave your reports with the house elf by the door, thenyou may leave. Oh, and one more thing. Corvus will be joining us for our next raid" He gestured towards the teen, "anyone who objects will have him to deal with".

Corvus smiled lightly and his eyes lit up bright emerald behind the mask as he said something in a strange language and the two large snakes on his chair began to unwind themselves and moved towards the death eater on the floor, just as the last death eater left the room, the snakes attacked and everyone could hear the screams, even those that were already in the grounds and the sound made them shiver in fear.

Tbc...

* * *

Well, there's the reveal, sorry I couldn't include the raid just yet but I don't know how long I've got to type so I thought I'd just give you this bit at least. For the record, my mum goes out every Monday but she comes home early a lot so I don't know if she will stay out late next week or not but I'll try and get the next chapter up by then.

**Chapter 5:** The raid and maybe a bit about Albus and the order.

Until next time,

Adieu,

LunarGodess


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Harry Potter has a lover that no-one expected.

**Pairing:** Voldemort/Harry

**Warnings:** Slash! Light Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Evil Harry, Nice-ish Voldemort, Swearing, Heavy Violence and mentions of rape. You have been warned!

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing the characters.

* * *

I still don't have my stuff back but mum's out again so I have enough time for a quick update.

Enjoy!

* * *

Dumbledore paced back and forth furiously at Grimmauld Place. The holidays had only just began and already Harry had managed to get himself kidnapped. No doubt, the ministry already knew and what the ministry knew, the Daily Prophet knew. It was only a matter of time until the whole wizarding world knew!

Sirius and Remus both tried their best to calm the man down whilst Molly went on a full scale rant.

"What, in Merlin's name, are we going to do?" asked Dumbledore to no one in particular.

"We could set a trap" suggested Tonks.

"No that would only...actually, that's not such a bad idea" said Albus as his eyes lit up, "We could lure him to us and then we can use veritiserum to make him talk!"

"But Albus, we all know that you-know-who is completely immune to all known truth potions!" cried Molly

Dumbledore's eyes turned dark as he murmured, "Then we'll just have to turn to other methods of..._persuasion_"

Meanwhile, Voldemort and Corvus were planning their own little _surprise_ for "Dumblefuck and his bloody order"

-O-

It was a sunny afternoon in Little Hangleton, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the only audible sound was that of the birds singing and their swoops as they moved for a drink of water from the small, clear lake.

But it didn't last.

The sky was split in half by a huge bolt of lightning and the sweet sounds were replaced by thunder.

Suddenly the air was full of laughter, not the nice, kind, laughter of a jolly old man but that of a maniac. Hundreds of maniacs.

The death eaters stormed the village and the muggles screamed. Albus had expected a raid some time soon so he was prepared and apparated straight to the scene along with Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Shacklebolt and the eldest Weasley children including Fred and George. Snape was needed by Voldemort, Molly was looking after the children, Arthur was at the ministry and the rest of the order members were not experienced enough to fight in a raid yet, although Hermione and Ron had insisted.

As they appeared in the middle of the village, they immediately saw the problem and realised that they were outnumbered 30 to 1, this was going to be a tough fight, but not impossible as Voldemort was no where to be seen. Perhaps this was just a death eater raid, in that case it would not be too difficult to get everyone out alive.

The order members began flashing curses left and right, making their way towards Voldemort's higher death eaters. Destroying some of those would surely annoy him. Just what Albus Dumbledore did best.

Lucius Malfoy narrowly missed a cutting curse thrown by Shacklebolt, an unusually dark curse for the light but well cast nontheless, he would have to repay the favor.

He grinned.

He shot a sectumsempra at Sirius who threw up a hasty protego, hopefully Severus wouldn't mind that Lucius had used his own spell but it shouldn't matter too much. The two had been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts, not many people knew that but that was probably because the two did not go blabbing their secrets to anybody and everybody.

-O-

Lucius Malfoy only just missed another curse and Corvus had had enough, he tugged on his lovers robes and gave him a curt nod before grinning wildly and entering the hell of a battlefield. He strode past the Dark Lord and set out to find Lucius. Said man caught his eye and made his way over to the teen, twisting and firing off curses every spare moment. It looked as though he were performing some kind of strange dance and Corvus struggled to hide his smile at the thought.

"Please, stay close to me, young lord." said Lucius, knowing that the Dark Lord's lover did what he wanted, whenever he wanted. He just hoped that the teen would heed his warning and was grateful when the teen nodded and arranged so that he was back to back with Lucius, who found it a great honour to do battle with the young lord who had already shown promising talent in the field of dark arts.

Together, it took them only a couple of minutes to make their way through the fighting crowd, and they even manged to cut down a few of the light people as they did so. Corvus grimmaced as he saw a death eater by the name of Fenrir Greyback - a werewolf - brutally murdered by a member of the light. It was a shame, the man had been a great asset to the death eaters as most werewolves chose to stay neutral but there was no point in morning him now when they were so close to their goal.

They broke from the crowd and Corvus spotted Dumbledore. He nudged Lucius and pointed at the old man who was stood, waving his wand around above his head, creating a giant water tornado. Corvus quickly sent off an Incendio and the two spells collided, causing a huge cloud of smoke to cover them. The rest of the battlefield was unaffected.

Voldemort looked up from the fallen body of some light hero or another and saw a cloud of smoke erupt from where the headteacher was standing. That was the signal.

Lucius and Corvus used the fog to the best of their ability, edging their way towards the old headmaster who was doing his best to get rid off the smoke which acted as a temporary blindfold for anyone within ten feet off the house he was stood on.

Just as Dumbledore had almost cleared all the smoke away, the small grey cloud that was left turned pitch black and swirled around the old headmaster before coming to rest behind Corvus, where it took the form of Voldemort.

Dumbledore gaped as the man smiled and brought his arms to rest around the masked teen. He was wearing the same mask he had worn at his first death eater meeting, he had actually had two more since then but only to straighten out the plan for today's attack.

It only took a moment for the headmaster to regain himself and he quickly fired off a spell directed at the small teen the man seemed to hold dear, if he could get to the brat then maybe he could get to Voldemort.

The spell was deflected with a mere_ look_ from Corvus who's expression was one off rage.

"You know," the teen began and attracted the attention of the astounded man, "You aren't the only one to have mastered legilimens. I, myself, have been working on this particular skill for some time now"

"But the art of Legilimency takes years to master, how old where you when you started and how come I have not seen you at Hogwarts before now. Surely, I would have noticed..." the Headmaster trailed off when the teen held up a hand to silence him, what nerve. How dare he. Dumbledore ought to teach this child a lesson he won't soon forget.

Corvus glared daggers at the man as he realized that the teen could read every word he thought, he thought it best to just shut up now as he waited for an answer.

"I began learning this particular spell around 2 years ago, so I would have been around 13 years old" he paused for dramatic effect and caught Voldemort's smile from the corner of his eye before continuing. "The answer as to why you have never seen me before now, is because I was a different person when you knew me, before I became Corvus."

Dumbledore recognized Corvus as latin for Raven and guessed it was because of the teen's hair.

"Who were you before, then?" he asked.

"Are you sure you don't recognize me, _professor_?" asked Corvus, mockingly.

Dumbledore thought hard but still couldn't place a name to the teen's voice.

"Perhaps this will help" suggested Corvus as he removed his mask to reveal a beautifully crafted pale face, framed by shoulder length raven locks, he pushed aside a portion of his hair to reveal a pale, faded scar. It was shaped like a lightning bolt. Voldemort had done the best he could to get rid off it but it was near impossible to get rid off a curse scar permanently.

"You..." Dumbledore began, slowly, "you...are...Harry P-Potter?"

Voldemort smirked, indicating the man was right and Dumbledore fell to his knees, he grasped Corvus' hands and begged him to "see the truth".

Corvus kneed him in the face and sent a Crucio flying towards the man, he deflected it just in time but was unprepared for the non-verbal cutting curse that followed. A small groan escaped his mouth as his torso became separated from his hips. He fell to the ground as he let out a blood-curdling scream. All motion on the battlefield stopped as the light saw their leader fall. They had no chance now and they all surrendered with honour and dignity.

Unfortunately, the dark wasn't taking prisoners today...

* * *

Okay, so I finally finished this chapter, took me a while but I've got my stuff back now so expect plenty more over the next few weeks. Merry Christmas guys!

**Chapter 6:** Torture time for the survivors and Voldemort and Corvus share some special time together (No sex, just fluff)

Until next time,

Adieu,

LunarGodess


End file.
